Tyrant's Return
by No Satisfaction
Summary: Tybalt's back! And this time he's back with vengenge obviously. Sequel to Unwanted Union. Completed.
1. Surprise!

**Surprise**

A lone, slender raccoon made his way through the streets of Marseille in the south of France. He was a ladies man as his co-workers called him, and he was very much indeed wanted by many female co-workers. But he always turned them down. He always said that he was already with someone. And he was. He moved through the streets, taking shortcuts through alleyways and parks until he reached an apartment complex. Pulling out a card key, he entered the lobby and took the elevator up to twelfth floor. The apartment took up the entire floor. He expected to be greeted as he always did when he came home, but he wasn't.

"Anybody home?" he said as he hung his coat up.

As he entered the dining room, bright lights and a very loud "SURPRISE" assaulted him!

"WHAT THE?" the raccoon yelled out of shock. "Guys! What's going on?"

"Today's your anniversary Sly!" Bentley yelled with a smile.

"Anniversary of what?" Sly asked with a smile. "Wait! Is this the anniversary of when I decapitated Clockwerk in Russia restored the Thievius Raccoonus?"

"No silly!" Penelope giggled.

"It's the anniversary of when we first met," said Carmelita with a smile, kissing Sly on the lips.

"Ah yes, how could I not forget when we locked eyes on the Paris Theater rooftop!" Sly muttered with a grin.

"Of course, at the time there Interpol officers literally playing dog pile on the raccoon at the time," Carmelita added.

"And then you had me tied up and stuffed in a janitorial closet," Sly too added.

"But you escaped and helped me capture a jewel thief."

"Uh-um!" someone said. Sly and Carmelita looked at the other people in the room.

"You do realize that we are right here!" a perky greyhound said in a jokingly stern voice.

"Alexia!" Sly greeted. "Shouldn't you be back in Paris busting whatever evil genius that threatens Interpol?"

"Well the smartest crook we caught since you two left was two IQ points away from being a complete moron!" Alexia smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Yo bros!" Dimitri interrupted. "I think its time to start a party that needs to be had!"

With that comment, music began to blare and everyone went their separate ways. Murray raided the fridge, Dimitri broke out into his ever so cheesy dance moves, Panda King set off his own-patented fireworks for indoors (they won't even burn anything nor start a fire!) and Bentley and Penelope, well, who knows what they were doing. Sly and Carmelita danced a little also. Now the very details of what happened throughout the entire party don't need to be told, except for when Murray got his hand stuck in the pickle jar and smashed over a wise cracking Dimitri's head, who at the time really pissed 'The Murray' off. To everyone's relief, Dimitri was out cold for most of the remainder.

When the party finally ended, everyone went home, Sly decided to take a breather in the library. The centerpiece of this room in the middle of the apartment was his cane held over the torn painting of his father. In front of the painting was the Thievius Raccoonus. After a few minutes of looking at the setup before him, he went back into the living to find Carmelita asleep on the couch. The party must have worn her out. Instinctively, Sly lifted her up into his arms and took her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and left. Just before he turned out the lights, Sly said "Goodnight ma lady."


	2. The All Knowing Foe

**The All Knowing Foe**

"Mercutio!" a shadowy figure yelled out.

"Yes brother?" A fox said, entering a dimly lit room with a desk in the center.

"Tell, me," the figure said. "What's our current status report?"

"To begin with," Mercutio began. "With our long absence of activity, we now rank number two on Interpol's most wanted list. Just below Sly Cooper. And it also appears that his team has increased by one. They have a new recruit…"

"Who?" The figure asked.

"…well, the new recruit is ex-inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox…"

"Really now?" the figure said, his voice didn't change out of it's eerily calmness.

"You seem to be taking this well," Mercutio mentioned.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT TAKING THIS WELL!" the figure yelled out, jumping out of his seat and swiftly brushing a bottle of bourbon off his desk. His face then finally came to light; he was another fox, but his greasy black hair was swept back. "Would you take it well if YOUR woman who SHOULD be marrying YOU runs off with some scrawny 'coon? I think not!" the fox calmed down and settled back in his chair. "Now, go on."

Mercutio, who was deeply afraid of his brother's wild mood swings he had been having for the last few months, continued with his report simply out of fear. "Well speaking of Sly Cooper, Lawrence believes he may be able to figure out where the guy is."

"I'm listening," the fox said with an unenthusiastic voice, but he sat up in his chair.

"By figuring out where his greatest concentration of heist have been, I may just be able to pinpoint where Sly Cooper is right down to the city he's in." a third person said. It was another fox.

"You mean to tell me Lawrence, that you may have just been able to find Cooper?" the mystery fox questioned.

"Why YES!" Lawrence said. "And I would like to ad dear brother that I have actually pinpointed Cooper to Marseille."

"BRILLIANT!" the figure yelled out in pleasure. "Arrange for transportation, in a few days I will be wearing a 'coon skin hat! Nobody messes with Tybalt Longbow!"


	3. Another Hiest Awry

**Another Heist Awry**

The team van pulled up for their heist. Tonight, they were going to steal an entire fortune from a mafia group known as the Mediums. Sly awaited on the roof of the hideout building, where one floor below him was a cache of loot. But the grand daddy of them all was an absolutely flawless diamond the size of his eyes. The gang had been working these guys for weeks, hitting these guys where it hit them the most: their wallets and vaults.

"Alright sitting duck," Bentley said through the binocucom. " Wizard here, the security should be down right about…NOW!"

"Gotcha Lizard," Sly whispered, turning off his binocucom before Bentley could make a comment on Sly's failure to use the right code names.

Sly pried open the skylight and went in. For a rather profitable gang, these people had some very easy security. He reached the safe and began to work his knob turning magic until he finally coaxed the tumblers to open for him. As soon as he pulled out the diamond, he looked over his shoulder to find over fifty guards packing M16's.

"Uh-Wizard, we have one hell of a problem here," Sly whispered.

"What is it?" Bentley asked.

"I'm being held at gunpoint by say o- FIFTY guards who happen to be armed to the teeth. Did I forget to mention they all have their M16's toting laser sights that are aimed for my head?"

"Oh crap," Bentley muttered. He was too stunned to exclaim like the others would have done.

"Monsieur Cooper," said a rather large well suited fox. "Forgive the rude hospitality. I am Giovanni Medium. The mob boss you have been pissing off for the last few weeks! Now I will have you interrogated. You struggle; you will be beaten. If you refuse to answer, you will be tortured until we can bleed the answer out of you."

"Oh really!" Sly sarcastically said, as he made a swipe at the boss, only to get knocked by a guard.

"That was stupid!" Giovanni murmured. "Take him away!"

Back at the safe house, a new plan of attack was needed to get Sly out of the trouble he already was in.

"It's obvious," Bentley muttered. "We're gonna need the cops to bust Medium, and pull Sly out of his captivity with the police."

"Alexia might be able to help," Carmelita added. She was trying very hard to hide the fact that she was about fall to pieces.

"Good, we set everything up for tomorrow," Penelope finished.

"That's right, Sly needs our help as much as we need him," Murray spoke out.

"Yeah, we all bros, all for one and one for all!" Dimitri added.

"I owe too much to Cooper to not save him," Panda King said.

But tomorrow would be too late for Sly. He refused to talk during his brutal interrogations. That was when the guards as well as Giovanni decided to persuade him. The dragged a struggling Sly to a tub filled with ice-cold water and would repeatedly dunk his head under the surface long periods.

"NOW TELL ME WHERE THE REST OF THE GANG IS!" Giovanni ordered.

"Go take it up the ass!" Sly barked.

Giovanni clicked his fingers and the guards began to beat him. He Sly took it in the face, in the stomach, and in the back. Despite his mental dexterity, his will power, his body was beginning to fail him. As he continued to give out insults as his answers to the questions Giovanni dished out, he got even worse treatment. By morning, he was a crumpled heap on the floor of his interrogation room.

"What more can we do?" Giovanni commented to one of his men. "This guy won't break. We administered a damn truth serum to him five times and he didn't say a thing other than that I should go buy another bakers dozen of doughnuts for myself."

Just then, the cops came bursting in. They arrested everyone in one big clean sweep. The only criminal in the entire building who didn't have handcuffs on him was Sly. Instead, he was on a stretcher to the hospital.

A few hours later, Sly woke up not in a hospital, but in a jail cell modified with a respirator and heart monitor.

"Greetings Cooper," a polar bear said. "My name is Chief Inspector Klondike. Seeing how you are being in good care, you will in fact be sent to a maximum-security prison, where you will be in the hospital wing until you fully recover. But that won't happen until tomorrow. You are of course in the local Interpol station, and since this place is crawling with cops, I doubt even you could get out of here. So you can kiss goodbye to your life of thievery, your friends, your possible girlfriend, if you have one, because for now on all you will be seeing are these bars!" Klondike then left, a smug grin on his face.

"Dammit!" Sly whispered to himself. "I need to get out of here."

That was when the beeping of the heart rate monitor came to him. For a few brief moments, he stared at the monitor. And then it dawned on him.

'I know exactly what to do! That trick from the Thievius Raccoonus might actually come in handy! I'll have to time it right so that these guards aren't around, leaving only those two doctors and that hot nurse.'

And so Sly planned out his escape, unknowing that at the hideout the plans to spring him from jail were already eing made.


	4. Jailbreak

**Jailbreak!**

Sly Cooper waited for the perfect opportunity. There was a ten-minute window between the shifts of guards. Fortunately, he was still in his regular thieving outfit, but it was torn, dirty, and burnt in some places. The guards left. Sly had been faking his sleep, watching intently between his eyelids that were closed down just enough for him to see. He waited a few minutes after the guards left. He had seven minutes. That was when he began to work his magic.

Tybalt, Mercutio, and Lawrence entered the police complex disguised as cops. Hidden in their waistbands underneath their shirts they each had a silenced pistol. They knew the plan. In and out as fast as they can, but slow enough to let Cooper know who was killing him. If any of the guards and doctors were around, they too would be killed.

"All right brothers," Tybalt said as they entered the building. "Remember that I'm the one to pull the trigger on him. You can take care of any others that get in the way."

The three brothers walked to the elevator that would take them to the fifth floor where Cooper would be.

"Remember Carm," Alexia said to a nervous Carmelita. "We just toss in the gas grenade and give Sly the mask. Hopefully no one will identify you in this police uniform."

Carmelita was in a normal cop uniform, her dark blue hair hidden underneath her cap. She fingered the gas grenade she had hidden in her pocket. "Let's do this," she said, her eyes briefly narrowing.

The doctors never really paid attention. Everything was simply normal. And then the beeping from the monitor became irregular. One of the doctors looked up to see the monitor go from 66, to 54, to 33, and then suddenly 0. The rate flat lined and the words 'cardiac arrest' appeared on the monitor. The doctors and the nurse jumped out of their chairs and one of them grabbed the defibrillator. The nurse tried CPR on him, but it was no use. One doctor readied the pads on the defibrillator. As he said, "Clear!" the rate quickly shot back up to 66 and Sly woke up. With lightning action he grabbed the pads and zapped both doctors, who fell to the ground unconscious. He got up and walked out.

"I'm checking out," he said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Oh, and thanks for the kiss of life."

Sly immediately ran for the stairs. Just as he rounded the corner to another hallway, Tybalt and his brothers appeared and entered the room. They looked before them. There were two unconscious doctors and a nurse who was too busy checking them to notice the three pistol-pointing goons entering the room, but no Sly Cooper.

"Dammit, I check the stairs, you two check the entrances." Tybalt ordered.

Tybalt ran for the stairs. As he entered, he looked up at the set of stairs leading to the roof. The door was closing up there. Tybalt gave an evil smile and ran up after his quarry.

Alexia and Carmelita had reached the hallway that had Sly's cell when they noticed the Chief Inspector Klondike yelling at a bunch of officers.

"What just happened?" Carmelita asked, changing her voice in an effort to furthure mask her identity.

"SLY COOPER JUST ESCAPED! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Klondike yelled.

Inside, Carmelita felt overjoyed, but she then realized that he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Sly had just rail walked on a line and onto an opposite rooftop when he heard a bullet whiz by his ear. He looked back to see a shadowy figure in the doorway of the stairs firing at him. AS he darted across rooftops, He was yet still having close shaves with bullets.

Tybalt kept missing. But then Sly ran right into where he wanted him to be. But as he pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Tybalt glanced at his gun. The clip was empty! By the time that he managed to reload, Sly was nowhere to be seen.

"You hear me Cooper!" Tybalt yelled at the top of his lungs. "I will get you! You can't hide from me forever! Not you! Not your friends! Not your precious Carmelita! I will get you both!"

Sly had heard everything. He knew who it was. There was no mistaking it.

"Tybalt!" he whispered under his breath. "He's back!"

* * *

**A/N I have been having trouble accessing my own stories from my own account. For some reason the links to the edit menues of my stories do not register. I don't know if it's a problem with my internet (Juno seems to make a hobby with pissing me off) or if it's a problem with FanFiction itself.**


	5. New Agendas for the Cooper Gang

**New Agendas for the Cooper Gang**

Sly made it to his apartment complex. Instead of using the elevator, he instead climbed up to his floor via a drainpipe on the other side of the building and cautiously made his way to the window of his study. He knew he would have to tell the gang, but now was not the time, and all he needed was a good nights rest and a shower. Noticing that apparently nobody was home, Sly took off his cloths and threw them into the wash and dressed up in a clean uniform. He switched on his laptop and quickly scanned his address book for Bentley's email address. He then quickly typed out a message.

Bent, I just broke out of jail. Listen, I need you to set up and assemble the entire gang for an emergency meeting ASAP. Tell me when you are ready. Something big is happening. Sly

He had just finished typing his message when he just realized it. He didn't get his cane back!

"Oh shit!" he silently yelled at himself. "Shit, shit, shit! The cane!"

He then heard the front door close. Sending his email, he crept out into the living room.

Carmelita and Alexia had fortunately managed to retrieve Sly's cane from one of the evidence lockers. After about an hour of cruising around town making sure that they weren't being followed and trying to find Sly, Alexia dropped Carmelita off at the apartment. She then went up to the apartment, and headed for her bedroom. She was rather tired and figured she a good night's rest would make her feel better. Hopefully, she would wake up to find Sly making breakfast like he usually does. She then heard a noise behind her and she turned around to find Sly standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Oh thank god your alright!" she practically cried out as she enveloped him in a hug and buried her face into his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm alright," Sly said, trying to calm her down.

"How the hell did you get out of there anyway?" she asked, calming down.

"Trick from the Thievius Raccoonus," Sly answered. "I meditated my heart rate so that it seemed that my heart stopped."

"Had you waited longer, me and Alexia would have had you sprung out!" Carmelita muttered, but in an amused voice.

"By then it probably would have been too late," Sly said, suddenly perking up mentally realizing what he just said.

"Who cares," Carmelita muttered, probably not paying much attention to what Sly just said. "Your out, you're free, and I have you all to myself."

She grabbed Sly by the collar and kissed him, and then leaned back, pulling Sly with her onto the bed. Well, what happened from there doesn't need to be said.

The next day, Bentley called.

"Hello?" Sly said as he picked up the phone.

"Listen Sly, I have the gang assembled," Bentley said. "You can tell us what you need to tell us when you get here."

"Okay Bent, we'll be there in an hour," but then Sly looked over to Carmelita, who gave him a kiss once more. "On second thought, better make that two hours time."

"Alright guys, the reason why I called for an emergency meeting didn't come until last night," Sly began, sitting down next to Carmelita. "Dimitri, Panda King, you guys probably won't be familiar with 'em. Guys, Tybalt's back."

"Who the heck is Tybalt dude anyway?" Dimitri said, noticing that everyone else's face (Except Panda King, who was confused.) went pale.

"Tybalt Longbow is a ruthless son of a bitch who holds a grudge against the entire Cooper Gang for ruining his wedding," Sly said.

"I'm rather appalled that you did that!" Panda King butted in.

"Actually, it was rather the like the situation with your daughter," Sly continued. "He…"

"…He threatened to off Sly if I didn't marry him," Carmelita finished. "I was supposed to have wed him a few years before I became a cop, but I didn't want to marry the bastard. So I ran away. My mother was a cop, but my dad was a mob lord. He practically sold me out to the Longbow family so he didn't go bankrupt. That was the reason I took up my mom's way of life. When I learned my father died, I didn't go to his funeral, nor did I cry. He was an ass. A sleazy next to nothing criminal to me."

Everyone looked sorrowfully at Carmelita. This was the first time Dimitri and Panda King had heard the story and it was very obvious that they were very deeply affected. Sly had heard this story quite a few times, but he was still moved.

"Okay, guys," Bentley said, finally interrupting the awkward silence that had followed. "We'll have to hold off all our operations till the heat dies down. Sly getting out of jail in a rather assaulting manner and Tybalt probably keeping tabs on everything around town is really gonna limit how we act. We'll have to limit our actions to just normal lives. That means our daytime disguises and such. So for the next couple of weeks, just lay low. Panda, you go back to fireworks shop,you and Dimitri have a bit more freedom because Tybalt likely has no knowledge of you guys, and Dimitri, you can go back to your dive shops and nightclubs. We'll all continue with our lives. Meeting adjourned."

It was a rather long silent car ride back to the apartment. But Sly finally started a conversation when they entered the apartment.

"Listen Carmelita," Sly spoke, as he stepped in front of her. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you. And about last night…"

"Sly, I'm just worried," Carmelita whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I nearly lost you before. When you took the blast from Dr M, when I nearly married that creep, and just last night when the cops arrested you."

"Carmelita Montoya Fox," Sly interrupted. "Before anything else stands in my way, I want you to know that you are the world to me. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. That's why I ask this…" He got down on one knee. And pulled something out of his pocket. It was a diamond ring. "Carmelita, will you complete me and become my bride?"

A stunned Carmelita couldn't help but whisper a 'yes'. She admired the ring that Sly put on her finger for a few seconds before releasing a totally different reaction than what Sly had anticipated.

As if out of the blue, Carmelita suddenly lunged at Sly, throwing him onto the couch in a more energetic repeat of what happened last night.

* * *

A/N: And thus ends a running gag I've put into nearly every story I've written. Those who've read every story starting with Changing Paths should know. It's appeared like twice in Unwanted Union. Anyway, help the author please! I need votes on whether I should have a third installment so that I know how to end this! 


	6. Celebratory Can of Whoop Ass

**Celebratory Can of Whoop $$**

A few days later, Alexia once again visited. With Miss Nosy around, Sly and Carmelita figured that they might as well have a group get together and break their news to everyone. Everyone was huddled into the living room.

"What'd ya call us out here bro?" Dimitri asked. "Cool cat like me needs to maintain his image with da public!"

"Relax!" Sly said.

"Just get on with it!" Alexia yelled in an annoyed, but anxious voice.

"OKAY! Everybody just shut you pie holes!" Carmelita yelled.

Everybody obeyed and put a close on their yappers.

"Listen, me and Carmelita, well things have gotten serious and well…" Sly began, but he was interrupted.

"Oh jeez! You didn't call us up here to tell us that you guys are, um, doing it?" Alexia asked.

Everyone gave Alexia a disgusted look.

"What? Nobody wants here about that!" Alexia defended.

"Really? 'Cause I could have sworn that a few months ago you would be hounding me for info about that!" Carmelita sarcastically commented.

Alexia blushed in embarrassment.

"Carmelita and I are getting married," Sly finally said.

Carmelita held up her hand that she had been hiding to show everyone her diamond ring.

"Would'ya look at the size of that rock!" Murray exclaimed.

"Oh wow!" Penelope said. "This is great!"

"SLY! You lucky dog you!" Bentley said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Panda King spoke, using his ever so whimsical voice.

In fact, the gang did celebrate; by going to a great Japanese restaurant called Kyoto on the waterfront. What made this restaurant very popular was that the food was in fact made right before your own eyes on a grill that made up most of the table. The chef came up and began his magic. But upon seeing the chef's face, Sly suddenly felt uneasy. He didn't know why. There was something familiar about the guy, but he couldn't quit place it. And then he realized it.

"Mercutio!" He suddenly muttered.

When he said that, the chef made a swift gesture with his right hand and a large knife sailed at him. Sly was even quicker and pushed back on his chair so that he fell backwards. He watched as the knife flew by inches from his face. Sly continued to roll back until he was on his feet. Mercutio quickly made a break for the exit. But Sly tackled him and the two landed on another grill.

Mercutio let out a scream of pain as half of his face was instantlyburned. He grabbed a bottle of teriyaki sauce and smashed it alongside Sly's head. Sly stumbled back, the side of his head dyed with a mixture of the dark liquid and blood. Mercutio dashed off, only to have an intimate face to fist relationship with Murray's knuckles. Mercutio grunted as he was thrown out of the front window and into the street. He rolled over and tried to get up. While he was still on his hands and knees, Carmelita ran up and kicked him square in the gut with so much force that he was thrown five feet up in the air.

"If you survive this, you can tell your deadbeat brother that he will NOT intimidate us!" Carmelita yelled as she did so.

Mercutio swung his legs around and knocked Carmelita over onto her back. The broken glass from Mercutio's flight through the window pierced through her tan jacket and into her back. Carmelita groaned in pain.

"Still not intimidated?" Mercutio chuckled, only to groan in pain from his facial burn.

"NO!" Sly answered as he used his cane to pole-vault his foot into Mercutio's face. "You can tell Tybalt that if he tries anymore foul play, we WILL take this fight to YOUR doorstep."

Sly grabbed Mercutio's head and slammed it into his knee, smearing blood all over his pants. He then kicked Mercutio in his knee as he fell, the knee bending unnaturally to the side as it gave out a loud crack. Mercutio, realizing that he lost the battle, quickly made a run for it as Sly went to check on Carmelita. Bentley fired his crossbow, the bow hitting dead center in Mercutio's back. He gave out a dull "UH!" as his momentum carried him over a guard railing and into the sea, where he made a loud splash.

"Check him!" Sly barked out, helping an injured Carmelita up off the ground.

Dimitri quickly ran over to where Mercutio fell into the sea, but there was no body. "He's gone! He must of sunk to the bottom!"

"Sly!" Murray yelled. "That was AWSOME! You totally opened up a five thousand year old can of whoop ass right there!"

"You okay?" Sly whispered as he held Carmelita.

"I'm fine, but you don't look so good, because either that's teriyaki sauce or blood covering half of your face," Carmelita answered.

Sly smiled, as if unaffected by his very much serious wound.

"We better get out of here, the cops are coming," Alexia sighed.

"You don't mind carrying me do you?" Carmelita smiled. "Because my back hurts like friggin' hell!"

"Eh, I need some practice for when I carry you over the threshold," Sly smiled.

Everyone made a mad dash for the team van that was a few blocks down the street in an alley. They all went to the safe house to get patched up. Sly needed stitches, which were fortunately hidden by his fur. Carmelita needed large patches on her back where the glass had pierced, but she managed to hide these with a t-shirt. Murray also came out of the fight with a cut on his knuckles when he bashed Mercutio in the jaw. His teeth must have pierced through the leather gloves he was wearing. Penelope ended up stitching up the slice in the glove.

"It's too hot here for us," Bentley said. "We'll need to leave as soon as possible. But where I don't know."

"We could go to Hong Kong," Panda King said. "I have a nice flat outside of the city, and my daughter lives a few doors down."

"Possible, but we don't want to attract any attention towards your daughter though," Penelope said.

"Last time I checked, the Guru was in New York," Murray said. "I heard he was teaching dreamtime to a rock band."

"That might just be PERFECT!" Bentley exclaimed. "If Mercutio is still alive, he would have identified Panda King and Dimitri. But he doesn't know that Guru is one ofus, and the big apple is pretty damn far out of the scene."

"Alright, it's settled then," Sly concluded, crossing his arms. "We get packed up in the morning and get out of here by tomorrow night. The Cooper Gang will now be making a rap sheet in New York New York!"

* * *

**I would just like to say that I am particulary proud of this chapter because finally, Sly gets to open up a can of whoop ass on a Longbow. So please R&R!**


	7. It's a Long Way to the Top

**It's Long Way to the Top**

The next night, the gang left for New York. Since the van couldn't drive on water, they flew using a modified AC-130 Hercules cargo plane that Bentley purchased on ThiefNet. For about three months, Bentley, Penelope, and Murray had gutted the plane to just its basics and rebuilt the whole thing. There was still the raised cockpit, but now there were bunks, a galley, restroom, and a lounge, with a smaller cargo area for holding the van and luggage. But the most noticeable change was the replacement of turbo-props with jet engines.

It was noon in New York when the plane landed at JFK International. Unfortunately, Alexia had to stay behind in Europe.

"Okay Sly! Wakey wakey!" Bentley muttered, noticing that Sly wasn't up as he passed the bunks.

Upon getting no reaction, an annoyed Bentley ripped the curtains back to yell in Sly's face to get up, only to find himself channeling his disappointment at Sly AND Carmelita.

"Hey! Please for the love of god!" Bentley said. "Come on! You two can sleep in each other arms later. Geez, me and Penelope have been together longer…"

"Okay, okay! We're up turtle-boy!" Carmelita groaned, swinging her legs out of the bunk so that Sly could get up.

"What's crawled in your shell and died?" Sly muttered.

"I was at the controls for over fourteen hours with Penelope without sleep and a blend of strong coffee," Bentley barked. "Of course I'm gonna be annoyed! I…"

Bentley didn't get a chance finish because right then and there, he jus fell asleep and fell backwards onto a bunk.

After a few hours of just looking around through New York, while Bentley and Penelope got some rest, the gang finally got word of where to find Guru. He had a studio at the top of the Chrysler Building.

"Hey Guru!" Sly said as Guru greeted them.

"gibberish" Guru said.

"You're doing a session with who right now?" Bentley asked.

"gibberish"

"Ay! Who's dat?" a British voice yelled out from another room.

The gang was led into the studio room that was modeled to look exactly like Guru's natural surroundings.

"Oh my gosh! It's Blast From Da Past!" Murray squealed.

"An who are ya?" said a British guitarist.

"We are friends of Guru's," Sly introduced.

"Hold on a minute!" said another band member. "Ya Sly Cooper aren't ya?"

"And what's it to you if I am?" Sly crossed his arms.

"You are like…our IDOL!" yelled a third band member. "You're like da greatest bad boy ever! With ya blend of coolness and ya hint of dangerous in ya. Ya'd be amazed at 'ow many people idolize ya! I mean ya even have your own fan club!"

"REALLY?" Sly gawked.

"Yeah, really!" a fourth member said. "I'm Johnny, the vocals, dat's Billy on da drums, dat dere's Paolo on the bass, his name may be Italian, but 'e's as Brit as ya can get. And right there as lead guitarist is Scotty. Oh and Kane on the rhythm guitar."

"Jeez, tis must be the Cooper Gang in its entirety!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Ya must be 'Da Murray'" Billy said, shaking hands with Murray. "I'm a big fan of you! You're the only rookie to score six first place trophies in one tournament yet!"

Murray's pink face turned even pinker.

"An dis must be Bentley and 'is girl Penelope!" Kane smiled, giving a gentlemanly kiss to Penelope's hand.

Penelope blushed too.

"Eh! Who's dis? Nice style ya got!" Billy smiled, shaking hands with Dimitri.

"Ah, another patron of fine taste!" Dimitri said.

"And I am Panda King…" Panda began.

"Ya da demo guy! I must admit I admire ya abilities to give destruction some colorful taste," Johnny said.

"Why thank you!" Panda said, he and Johnny bowing to show respect to each other.

"WAIT!" Scotty yelled, silencing everyone. "We forgot hot stuff 'ere!"

"Hey! Don't dare putting the moves on her," Sly chuckled.

"And I'm Carmelita Fox, ex-inspector who had been trying to bag my boyfriend's ass in jail"

"Wait a minute!" Johnny yelped. "Look at the size of dat rock! Geez, who ya hitchin' up wit?"

"Me," Sly said.

"Hey, ya guys mind if you play us a song?" Murray squeamishly asked.

"Hell's yeah!" the entire band yelled out.

"This song is just a spoof of another song by another band that we do for fun," Scotty said, picking up his guitar. "Only you will be the only people who'll hear it. We call it 'It's a Long Way to the Top, if you Want to Make the News."

_Pulling to an alley, _

_Gonna pull a heist. _

_Stopping a bunch of guards, _

_Using just your fists.

* * *

_

_Breaking glass, _

_Dropping bombs. _

_Getting what you, _

_Came for. _

_Showing people, _

_What you got.

* * *

_

_I'd tell the cops, _

_It's more fun than it looks.

* * *

_

_It's a long way to the top, if you want to make the news. _

_It's a long way to the top, if you want to make the news.

* * *

_

_If you, _

_Thinks it's easy making the most wanted._

_Then try starting off straight from scratch.

* * *

_

_It's a long way to the top, if you want to make the news.

* * *

_

_A home, no home, _

_Make's you get sick. _

_Missing what you should have, _

_All because a cop shows.

* * *

_

_Getting chased, _

_By the cops. _

_Making the front page, _

_Of the news. _

_Making top ten, _

_Most wanted.

* * *

_

_That's how life is, _

_When you choose a life of crime.

* * *

_

_It's a long way, to the top, if you want to make the news. _

_It's a long way, to the top, if you want to make the news.

* * *

_

_If you, _

_Want to be a legend in the Underground. _

_Look out! You've got enemies!

* * *

_

_It's a long way, to the top, if you want to make the news. _

_It's a long way, to the top, if you want to make the news. _

_It's a long way, to the top, if you want to make the news. _

_It's a long way, to the top, if you want to make the news.

* * *

_

_It's a long way! _

_It's a long way! _

_It's a long way! _

_Such a long way!

* * *

_

When Blast From Da Past finished their spoof of _It's a Long Way to the Top (If you Want to Rock and Roll)_, Billy offered the gang backstage passes and front row seats.

"Am I the greatest thief?" Sly replied.

"Yeah," Billy replied.

"THEN YES!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

**A/N That was my first song fic. Sung to AC/DC's _It's a Long Way, to the Top (I You Want to Rock and Roll)._ So please R&R. And please, no flames! But I had to use the lines to separate the groups of lyrics.**


	8. Backstage Terror

**Backstage Terror**

The night of Blast From Da Past's concert, the gang hung out backstage.

"Gibberish" Guru said, he had a sense of uneasiness.

"Guru senses a malevolent force," Panda King said, catching up with Bentley, who was talking techno-geek to Penelope. "It wishes harm. He senses three of them to be exact!"

"Oh geez!" Bentley hissed between his teeth. He pulled out his binocucom.

"What Bentley? I'm busy," Sly said.

"You can make out with Carmelita later, we think Tybalt's here!" Bentley wheezed.

"WHAT! You sure?" Carmelita yelled.

"We don't know," Penelope said. "But it'd be best to be on the lookout. He must have brought his brothers."

"Okay, but Mercutio can't be that hard not to notice," Sly said. "The guy must be missing half his face!"

"Watch out. Over," Bentley said, turning off his binocucom.

Sly holstered his binocucom and looked back into Carmelita's eyes. "So where were we?"

"This," Carmelita said, kissing Sly.

Meanwhile, Bentley started getting a weird signal reading on his laptop.

"Something's not right, there's a signal coming from within the stadium," Bentley said. "WAIT! It's right under out feet!"

Murray quickly punched a hole through the floor. There was something down there, and it had a remote detonator.

"My word!" Panda King yelled. "That's a Komodo 3000! Enough concentrated firepower to make Hiroshima's ground zero look like picnic!"

Meanwhile, Sly noticed him. Mercutio. He was staring at Sly from above.

"Mercutio!" Sly yelled, alerting Carmelita. "Get the others quick!"

"What about you?"

"I'm getting the bastard, I told them to leave us alone," Sly growled. "I don't want you come to any harm."

When Carmelita wouldn't move, Sly pushed her and yelled at her to get going.

"Okay Mercutio, let's end this!" he muttered under his breath as he climbed a pipe to the catwalks above.

Back at the green room, Bentley had ordered that everyone be evacuated, while Penelope tried disarming the detonator.

"Everyone left Bentley, you need to get out of here too!" Penelope ordered.

"Listen Penelope, I'm not leaving you." Bentley said. "If this bomb goes off, I want to go with you, together forever like we promised."

Penelope couldn't help but let a tear streak down her cheek. Together forever like they both had promised each other.

Sly on the other hand broke out into a fight with Mercutio.

"I told you to leave us alone!" Sly growled.

"After what you've done to me? No way, I don't think so. The same goes for Tybalt," Mercutio smiled.

He just managed to block a head directed blow from Sly's cane, only to get brutally kicked in his bad knee. It gave out a disturbing cracking noise, indicating that his cracked kneecap had been shattered. He gave out a loud shriek of pain as he fell. He then felt himself being lifted up by his collar by Sly's cane.

"I am going to give you a second and last chance to leave us alone before someone gets killed, suggestively being that you'd be the first!" Slay said.

Sly began to thrust Mercutio's neck into the railing. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Tybalt had missed. Sly released his pressure on Mercutio and hooked a bucket with his cane and flung it at Tybalt. He missed too.

"I think it's time that I help you join your family upstairs!" Tybalt said, upper cutting Sly in the face.

Penelope concentrated hard. She had narrowed the wire to two of them. A blue wire and a white wire. She just couldn't figure out which. She settled for the blue.

"Bentley, I want you to know that I love you," she said, tears welling up.

"I love you too Penelope," Bentley cried, putting his arms around Penelope.

She clipped the wire. They opened their eyes and smiled and sighed.

"This bomb won't be going off anytime soon," Bentley sighed in relief.

Carmelita managed to navigate her way through the throngs of people trying to escape and it had taken this whole time to get to Bentley.

"Sly's gone after Mercutio!" she yelled. "We need to help him! He could be bait to lead Sly into a trap!"

Suddenly, there was the distinct sickening sound of scraping metal wires snapping as the catwalk over the stage collapsed

Tybalt, Sly, and Mercutio plunged down onto the stage. Tybalt's gun disappeared among the twisted mass of lacerated steel, as did two foxes and a raccoon.


	9. Bullet for my Foe

**Bullet for my Foe**

Sly opened his eyes, to find that his foot was trapped under a mass of metal. He then heard the clicking that you'd hear when someone pulled back on the hammer of a gun. He looked up to see Lawrence pointing a gun at him. He knew about Lawrence. He was weak in a sense.

"Do you always fight your brother's battles?" Sly said.

"No, I don't," Lawrence replied. "But you hurt my brother. You destroyed my brother's rep. You took away his inheritance."

"What inheritance? A mafia empire?" Sly scoffed. He had to stall long enough to get his foot out. "What did he ever do to help you? And what the hell would you get out of this?"

"Shut up!" Lawrence yelled.

"Good job Lawrence!" Tybalt said, climbing over a mass of wreckage. "Now finish him!"

But Lawrence didn't pull the trigger. He was secretly having a battle in his head. _'What did Tybalt ever do for me? Sure, the supercomputer, but that was for his own gain. He pressured me to be his computer geek…'_

"LAWRENCE! Pull the trigger!" Tybalt yelled.

When Lawrence failed to respond, he took matters into his own hand. Pulling out his own gun that he must have found, he shoved Lawrence aside and took aim.

"SLY!" someone yelled.

Tybalt turned his head to see Carmelita off in the distance. Smiling, he instead aimed for Carmelita. Sly then leaped at him, making Tybalt miss, and making Carmelita duck. Tybalt fell backwards and dropped his gun. He looked up to see Sly about to bring the pointed end of his cane down on his face; a fatal blow it would have been. Suddenly, more shots rang out, and Sly collapsed to the ground.

Mercutio had his own gun and shot Sly. He unloaded at least three bullets into him and then watched him fall. He smiled and relished his moment of victory. And then suddenly he was grabbed by his belt and collar and was lifted up. He looked into the face of an angry Murray.

"You bastard!" Murray growled, just before he slammed Mercutio into the ground.

Mercutio recovered from his dazed state just in time to notice Murray bring a steel tube down on his face, instantly crushing his head.

Tybalt was suddenly grabbed buy Lawrence and the two ran off. They disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Carmelita kneeled down beside Sly. He was gasping for air and his blue shirt was now dyed red with blood. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Come on Sly," Carmelita begged, propping Sly onto her lap. "You can't die yet. Listen to me. You can't leave me now. We are gonna get married, and you're gonna be a father, and then a grandfather. I don't want to lose you."

"It's okay, you'll be fine," Sly replied. His usually white teeth were now stained red with his own blood. "I'm sorry Carmelita. If only this life that the both of us hold special to our hearts began earlier, maybe things would have been different. I love you Carmelita…"

Sly's voice trailed. He never finished that sentence, because right there, he went limp, impervious to Carmelita's crying.

_

* * *

_

_OH NO! Is this the end of Sly? Will Carmelita have tokick Tybalt's ass to hell and back and to hell againwithout Sly by her side? And what will become of Tybalt and Lawrence? And why am I asking a bunch of questions? Well, all these questions and more will be answered in the final installment of the Unwanted Union trilogy: _**Final Revenge.**


End file.
